1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel azabicycloheptyl glycolates, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, novel intermediates, and to methods for preparing these compounds. More particularly this invention relates to .alpha.-disubstituted azabicycloheptyl glycolates and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts; to novel intermediates; to pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more of the above compounds; to a method for achieving anticholinergic effects in mammals through administration of these compounds; and to processes for preparing these compounds.
2. Prior Art
Azabicyclooctyl and azabicyclononyl benzilates and substituted acetates are known to have anticholinergic activity.
A process for preparing quinuclidinyl and tropinyl esters of benzilic acid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,981. The resulting compounds are stated to have anticholinergic effects. Bis-(p-chlorophenyl)acetate wherein the various alcohols used include quinuclidinol, and having anticholinergic activity, are set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,248. Isoquinuclidinol condensed with benzilic acid or substituted acetic acid and having anticholinergic activity are given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,896 and British Pat. No. 754,021-Q respectively.
Examples of substituted azabicyclononyl acetates having anticholinergic activity are given in the following patents: JA 7,308,635-R; JA 7,308,634-R; German Pat. Nos. 1,166,787; 1,207,395; and 2.123,314-Q; Belgium Pat. No. 623,889; and Netherlands Pat. No. 7,007,815 Q.
The compounds of this invention differ from those disclosed above in that the alcohol moiety is a azabicycloheptanol or a quaternary ammonium salt thereof. None of these references discloses the subject compounds, processes for their preparation or indicates that they may have anticholinergic activity.